10000 Promises
by MockingjayStark
Summary: Todo se basa en promesas a lo largo de tu vida. Pero esas promersas, hay que cumplirlas. Y se cumplirán aunque eso signifique tu muerte. [ClovexCato]
1. Promesas

Estos personajes no me pertenecen —aquellos que salgan en los libros, claro está.— sino que pertenecen a la fabulosa Suzanne Collins y a su mente brillante. Este es un fan fic de Clato, no se si quiera como acabará —si como el libro, o trastocándolo todo de golpe, quién sabe.— así que espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews para animarme a seguirlo. _¡Gracias criaturitas del señor!_

* * *

_"_— **_No te caigo bien, tú a mí tampoco. Pero prométeme una cosa… _**—dijo el chico de ojos marrones. _— __**Prométeme que cuidarás de ella y que no dejarás que nada malo la pase**__. _—inquirió cerrando medianamente los ojos.

—_**Lo prometo**__._ —dijo aquel muchacho alto que miraba al otro con seguridad en los ojos. _— __**No dejaré que nada malo le pase.**_ —dijo el rubio. — **_Si la quieren hacer daño, será por encima de mi_**_**cadaver. **_—añadió poniendo una voz que, cualquiera que la escuchase, temblaría._"_

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que el chico de ojos marrones abandonara la sala y fuese a la sala de enfrente, abrazando a la pequeña chica que en esos momentos esperaba tranquila —o eso parecía— sentada en el sofá. En ese abrazo se sintió la preocupación del chico, y los nervios de ella.

— **Clovi, escúchame. Eres buena,** —dijo el muchacho mirando a Clove, que le miraba fijamente intentando creer en su hermano. — **demuéstrales lo buena que eres. No dejes que piensen que eres una presa fácil por tu tamaño, ambos sabemos que eso no es así.** —terminando esa frase, la abrazó de nuevo.

— **Jackson, me estás ahogando...**—dijo la morena tratando de separarse de su hermano, acto seguido, este la soltó— **Sé lo que tengo que hacer.**

— **Sé que lo sabes, pero no dejes que te acorralen.** —dijo cogiendo aire y soltándolo después. — **Mamá y papá estarían orgullosos.**

Aquel último comentario hizo que Clove mirase a su hermano fijamente y los ojos se la llenasen de lágrimas. Sus padres, esos que habían prohibido a Clove entrenarse, esos que, al ver que era el sueño de la chica, aceptaron a regañadientes que se entrenase solo con la condición de que ella no se presentase voluntaria hasta los dieciocho años, y si de verdad estaba lista para ello. Habían muerto hacía dos años, en un accidente de coche. Un duro golpe para Clove, pero ahí estaba su hermano Jackson, cuidándola y dándole la mejor vida posible después de aquello. Desde aquel momento se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a entrenar, allí conoció a su actual mejor amigo, Cato. Aquel que se acababa de presentar voluntario. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Bueno, era el último año de Cato en la Cosecha, en parta Clove lo entendía pero no si había salido ella. Porque ninguna chica se había presentado voluntaria por la niña de quince años, ninguna. Y en estos momentos, Clove las estaba maldiciendo a todas. ¿Tanto entrenamiento para qué? ¿Para qué iban al Centro si luego se echaban atrás? Claro que, contra Cato no tenían ninguna oportunidad. ¿Y ella? ¿La tendría? _¿Estaba pensando en matar a su mejor amigo?_ Ella conocía los fuertes de Cato, pero también lo que se le daba mal, así que tendría esa ventaja, pero Cato estaba en igualdad de condiciones con ella

— **Supongo que lo estarían.** —dijo suspirando y volviendo a abrazar a su hermano. 74th Hunger Games, allá va Clove Staton, tributo del distrito dos, quince años, perfecta en cuchillos. — **Cuida de Pulga, ¿vale?** —dijo la morena refiriéndose a su conejo. Jackson simplemente se limitó a asentir.

En esos momentos un Agente de Paz entró por la puerta y avisó que el tiempo se había acabado. Nadie más pasaría a despedirse de la morena porque su único amigo, estaba en la puerta de en frente. Cuando su hermano salió vio salir a la madre de Cato, durante un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron. Durante ese segundo Clove vio el deseo de la muerte de ella en los ojos de Mereditte. Aquella que la había cuidado como una madre, _ahora_ le deseaba la muerte. Se acercó rápido a la puerta y la cerró de golpe apoyándose en esta. Estaba sola, Cato no dudaría en romper esa amistad para volver a casa. No le cabía la menor duda.

— **¿Clove?** —preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta. La muchacha se apartó y abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse a Brutus, un mentor y entrenador del Centro de Entrenamientos. Alguna que otra vez la había ayudado a ella, pero él se dedicaba más a la parte física o a las espadas. — **Bien, es hora de irnos.** —dijo él mientras con un movimiento de cabeza la instaba a salir de la habitación.

Clove caminó tras él en silencio. Escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse, giró la cabeza y vio salir a Cato, seguido de Enobaria. No se detuvo a esperar a Cato, algo que hubiese hecho en otras circunstancias, pero no ahora. Ahora eran enemigos, ¿no? No lo tenía muy claro, no podía pensar en Cato de esa forma, no le veía como una amenaza. Pero, ¿y en la Arena? ¿Lo vería cómo tal? Ahora no podía preguntarse eso, sencillamente no podía. Pocos segundos después Cato y Enobaria se unieron a Brutus y a Clove, y los cuatro juntos, salieron y fueron recibidos por una multitud que gritaba ambos nombres, flashes de las cámaras que harían que mañana esa foto con dos ganadores y un posible ganador, saliese en los periódicos, con cámaras del mismísimo Capitolio grabando porque seguramene estarían retransmitiendo este momento en directo. Todo sea por y para el público del querido Capitolio.

— **Adelante chicos, entrar.** —dijo Brutus sonriendo y dejando a Clove entrar primero en el tren. Cuando la morena entró en el vagón se dio cuenta que era tal cuál se lo había imaginado. Grande, lujoso y todo colocado simétricamente. Con colores llamativos, madera lujosa, cubertería de plata de la buena... La vida que toda persona querría llevar. — **Sentaos. Tenemos que hablar.** —añadió Brutus mientras señalaba con la mano dos asientos. Clove lo ocupó al instante, Brutus la daba miedo, y mucho. Así que sería una tributo obediente.

Ahora, solo quedaba esperar qué iban a hacer y a cuál, daban ya por vencedor. Debían elegir a uno, el otro también recibiría ayuda y atención, pero ambos mentores se centrarían en uno exclusivamente, en el que ganaría los Juegos. Y Clove tenía la certeza de que iba a ser el que estaba sentándose en el sillón de al lado, el chico fuerte, el que manejaba la espada como si solo fuese respirar, el que podía partir a una persona en dos con solo apretar los brazos.


	2. Enemigos, no

¡Buenas criaturitas del Señor! Espero que el primer capítulo —aunque sea cortito— os haya gustado y demás. Así que, aquí os vengo a dejar el segundo capítulo.

* * *

La charla había empezado con los típicos consejos de "dejar que el público os vea seguros de vosotros mismos, que sepan que deben gastar el dinero con vosotros". Eso ambos ya lo sabían, porque así podrías ganar unos Juegos. Un patrocinador era la diferencia —en muchos casos— entre la vida y la muerte. Muchos tributos habían sobrevivido un poco más —quién dice un poco más, dice varios días— gracias a la ayuda proporcionada por los patrocinadores.

— **Ganensé el cariño de la gente del Capitolio.** — dijo Enobaria. — **Es lo más importante. Da igual que tú seas fuerte, da igual que tú tengas cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida.** — dijo señalando primero a Cato y luego a Clove. — **Ganaros a esa gente, y uno de ustedes tendrá los Juegos ganados.** — añadió cruzándose de brazos. — **Si os ganáis a esa gente, os ganáis su dinero. Así de simple.** — terminó de decir apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

Era así de fácil, así de sencillo. Solo tenías que ganarte el afecto de esa gente, aunque era difícil... Había otros distritos profesionales, otros distritos con tributos que tenían lo mismo que tú en mente: _ganarse a los Capitolianos y ser el favorito de todos los patrocinadores_. Así que, era una competición incluso antes de saltar a la arena. ¿Quiénes serían los tributos del distrito uno? ¿Y los del cuatro? Normalmente, los distritos profesionales eran los que solían "repartirse" a los patrocinadores, así que, Clove y Cato deberían de llamar más la atención que los tributos del distrito de lujo —con eso ya tenían a mucha gente a su favor— y los tributos del distrito de la pesca —bastante aclamado últimamente—. Así que, lo tendrían bastante difícil.

— **Sugerimos que... Por ahora, no se muestren como se mostraban en el Centro de Entrenamiento.** — puntualizó Brutus. Ambos tributos miraron al mentor con cara de sorpresa. — **Será mejor que cada uno muestre su potencial y se olvide del otro.** — terminó de añadir y carraspeo.

Clove miró de reojo a Cato, pero este no la miraba a ella, sino a Brutus. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Iban a hacer que el otro no existía? ¿Así iban a acabar? La morena asintió levemente mientras que el rubio no hizo ni un solo movimiento. Enobaria les miraba a ambos, saltando de uno a otro y luego mirando a Brutus.

— **Bueno... Podéis iros a vuestros cuartos hasta la hora de comer...** — dijo mostrando media sonrisa. Clove, como si hubiesen puesto una chincheta en el sillón, se levantó y salió de allí lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegó a su compartimento, cerró la puerta y lo miró fijamente. ¿Cómo iba a terminar esto? Ella no podía matar a Cato —ni físicamente ni psicológicamente estaba preparada para ello— por lo que algún otro tributo debería acabar con él. Pero, ¿quién podía con Cato? Se conocían desde hacía dos años y en ese tiempo, entrenando juntos desde el primer día que se conocieron, nadie pudo contra él, ni siquiera tres personas. ¿Y si ambos llegaban a la final? Sería un expectáculo digno de ver, muy digno. No quería terminar así.

Alguien llamó a la puerta pero no hubo contestación por ninguna de las partes, no durante unos segundos.

— **Clove... Ábreme la puerta...** — dijo la voz de Cato haciendo que la morena se sobresaltase. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Venía a decirla qué ya no podían seguir siendo amigos? ¿Qué él haría todo lo posible para ganar y volver al dos como vencedor? — **Venga Clovie...** — dijo tragando saliva y apoyando su frente en la puerta. No quería perderla, le había prometido a su hermano cuidarla, y él jamás rompía una promesa. No una de ese calibre.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, dando por sentado que la morena no quería saber nada de él, se giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su compartimento. Justo, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió sin mostrar a nadie tras ella, solo a Clove caminando hacia el centro de la habitación. Cogió aire y entró dentro, cerrando la puerta tras entrar. No sabía si acercarse a ella, quedarse donde estaba o darse media vuelta. Ella no sabía si hablar primero, si decirle que ahora todo esto cambiaba las cosas, gritarle o echarle de la habitación. Pero ninguno dijo nada, se instaló un silencio verdaderamente incómodo —el primero que ambos tenían—. Tras unos segundos o quizás dos o tres minutos, por fin se decidieron a hablar.

— **¿Por qué te presentaste voluntario?** — preguntó ella mirándole fijamente. Era una mirada de reproche, una mirada llena de lástima, de dolor. — **Y no me vengas con la chorrada del honor para el distrito, Ethan también hubiese ganado.** — dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el borde de la cama mirando la moqueta de color verde oscuro.

— **Bueno, es mi último año. Sabes que siempre deseé ir.** — dijo él aguantándose decirle completamente la verdad.

— **Aún viendo que nadie se había presentado en mi lugar.** — dijo ella levantándose de golpe y poniendo furia en cada palabra. — **Aún viendo que solo uno de nosotros va a poder regresar.** — dijo acercándose cada vez más a él mientras las ganas de tirarle uno de los objetos del compartimento crecian con creces. — **¡Aún sabiendo que los dos podemos morir en el intento!** — dijo llegando a él y dándole un golpe en el brazo. — **¡AÚN SABIENDO QUE ESTO NOS CONVIERTE EN ENEMIGOS!** — dijo dándole esta vez un pequeño empujón con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que él retrocediese.

Sin esperar un solo segundo más, la agarró de las muñecas y trató de que parase sin decir nada. Él pensaba lo mismo, pero no lo último. Lo último había hecho que el muchacho se quedase pálido, anonadado con lo que la morena acababa de decir.

— **¿Enemigos? ¿Eso somos ahora?** — preguntó con la voz rota. Le soltó las manos y dejó caer las suyas a sus costados. — **¿Eso soy ahora para ti Clove? ¿Un enemigo más al que aniquilar?** — dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— **No puedo pensar en ti de ese modo.** — respondió ella dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. — **Pero solo uno va a regresar... Solo a uno le van a ayudar.** — dijo tragando saliva. No quería ser así, no quería dejar de pensar en él como su mejor amigo, el chico que la llevaba a las canteras y se pegaba a una piedra para que ella le lanzase cuchillos para probar su gran puntería. No quería dejar de ser amiga de alguien que ponía en peligro su vida para que ella sintiese que encajaba en el Centro de Entrenamientos y que, a pesar de todo, la estatura no era un impedimento para ser bueno en algo.

— **Pues no vuelvas a decir que esto nos convierte en enemigos. Mis únicos enemigos son los demás tributos, tú eres mi mejor amiga.** — dijo él tragando saliva y mirándole la nuca a la chica. — **Mira Clovie... No quería que vinieses con Ethan, ¿vale?** — dijo suspirando. Ella se giró y le miró fijamente.

— **¿Por qué? Ni yo le soporto ni él me soporta. Es así de fácil. Prefiero tener una pelea contra él a vida o muerte antes que contigo.** — inquirió la muchacha.

— **Porque él no se esperaría a la final para matarte. Trataría de hacerlo en el baño de sangre, y lo sabes tan bien como yo.** — dijo siendo franco. Ethan era su "amigo", iban a la misma clase y ambos entrenaban con espadas, así que sabía que Ethan no se llevaba bien con Clove. Eso no era un secreto para nadie, porque siempre se andaba metiendo con ella y muchas veces Cato y él habían terminado pegándose porque el rubio defendió a la morena.

Clove no dijo nada porque sabía que su, amigo, tenía razón. Ethan y ella eran como el alcohol y el fuego, era mejor no juntarles. Suspiró y miró a Cato.

— **Aún así, estamos los dos aquí. Y sabes perfectamente que solo va a volver uno.** — dijo dejándose caer en la cama y poniendo sus brazos sobre el vientre.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Clove cerró los ojos sin llegar a estar dormida. Solo quería despertarse de esa pesadilla. ¿No había tenido ya bastante en su vida? No, ahora la mandaban a la Arena con la única persona con la que se sentía a gusto.

— **Pensaremos algo.** — dijo él sentándose en la cama y mirándola fijamente.

— **¿El qué? ¿Pedirles que nos dejen ganar a ambos por que somos amigos?** — dijo ella con cierta ironía en la voz. Recordaba que hace varios Juegos, antes de que ella y Cato naciesen, hubo dos hermanos que fueron el mismo año y ambos llegaron a la final, aunque ninguno ganó. — **Eso solo acrecentaría sus ganas de sangre. Y lo sabes bien.** — dijo relajando el tono de voz.

— **El qué no lo sé, aún. Pero no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.** — dijo mirando fijamente por la ventana. El paisaje se difuminaba por la velocidad que llevaba el tren, por lo que era imposible distinguir qué objetos había delante, salvo manchas marrones, grises, verdes, azules, blancas, alguna que otra naranja... Clove no supo que decir a aquello, solo se quedó mirándole y tragó saliva. ¿Protegerla? ¿Hasta qué punto?


	3. Recuerdos

Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo del fic. Espero que os guste mucho y que dejéis reviews para saber qué opináis del capítulo y esas cositas. Este capítulo irá de dos flashbacks, uno de Clove y otro de Cato. Solo diré eso, espero que os guste. ¡Espero reviews y comentarios, criaturitas del señor!

* * *

***/ FLASHBACK DE CLOVE /***

Hacía cosa de dos años cuando nuestra Clove recibió aquella fatal noticia. Estaba en medio de clase de Lenguaje cuando un Agente de la Paz irrumpió pidiéndole a la profesora que Clove Staton saliese un momento. ¿Qué había hecho ella? La profesora asintió y le dio permiso a la morena para que saliese, los murmullos se elebaron entre sus compañeros, haciendo que la morena se sintiese objeto de futuras burlas —que ya se burlaban bastante de ella—. Esperó a que el Agente hablase, pero no habló porque en cuanto salió por la puerta, Jackson la abrazó. Jackson estaba llorando. Algo malo había pasado. Algo muy malo.

— **Clovie... Papá y mamá... Han tenido un... Accidente...** — dijo el hermano separándose de ella y mirándola. La morena se quedó en estado de shock, ¿estaban bien? ¿Qué tipo de accidente? ¿Dónde estaban? Miles de preguntas acudían a su cabeza, pero su boca se negaba a articular palabra. — **Ellos... Han...** — dijo tragando saliva. ¿Cómo decirle eso a tu hermana de trece años? ¿¡Cómo!? Jackson no sabía cómo hacerlo, y no pudo. Pero el sollozo de la muchacha le hizo ver que lo había entendido, que ella sabía que sus padres no habían sobrevivido, que ahora, ambos, estaban solos en el Distrito Dos.

El Agente entró dentro de la clase y le pidió las cosas de Clove a la profesora. Ahora que Clove se fijaba, se dio cuenta de que era un amigo del trabajo de su padre, había venido otras veces a casa y había tratado bastante bien a la morena.

[ ... Un mes después ... ]

— **Eres demasiado pequeña para una pelea. Admítelo.** — dijo un chico mientras giraba a la par que Clove.

— **No hace falta ser grande para derribar a tu oponente...** — dijo la chica de trece años que, en este último mes se dedicaba a ir a clase por las mañanas, a entrenar por las tardes y por las noches, deberes y pasarse la noche llorando hasta caer rendida. Pero eso último, nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera Jackson.

— **Eso ya lo veremos. Ataca, canija.** — dijo poniendo un toque de burla en la última palabra haciendo que el estómago de la morena diese un vuelco y se retorciese. Odiaba que la dijeran eso, lo odiaba a muerte. Y también odiaba a ese chico, Ethan. Desde que se conocían, cosa de tres o cuatro meses, él no paraba de meterse con ella y de recibir burlas del grupo de amigos del mismo. Estaba harta de ellos.

Clove, en un ataque de ira —algo que aprendería a controlar en un futuro—, se lanzó contra Ethan recibiendo un golpe en el estómago que la hizo tambalearse en el sitio, pero no caerse al suelo. La morena miró los ojos de Ethan, ambos estaban deseando derribar al otro. Ethan para demostrarle a Clove que una chica de su estatura no podía hacer nada contra alguien como él, y Clove, todo lo contrario: quería demostrarle que ser bajita para tu edad no importaba, que eso te hacía más ágil y más difícil de coger.

En otro ataque, esta vez de Ethan, Clove consiguió esquivarle y pegarle una patada en la espinilla haciendo que este cayese al suelo de rodillas. Un gruñido salió de la boca del chico, que se levantó enfurecido y cogió a Clove del cuello, apretando más de lo debido, y pegándola contra una pared.

— **No te hará falta ni ir a la Arena, te puedo matar aquí mismo y a nadie le importaría.** — dijo entre dientes. — O**tra Staton muerta, ¿qué más da? No sois nada en este distrito, nadie os echaría en falta. ****_Nadie._** — dijo mientras apretaba más el agarre del cuello y ponía énfasis en la última palabra.

Aquello hizo que los ojos de la muchacha se abriesen y no especialmente por decirla que podía matarla, sino porque se había atrevido a nombrar a sus padres. Aquellos que habían velado tanto por el Distrito Dos, y ahora ensuciaban su memoria. Con los ojos como platos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se escaparían —y no precisamente por la presión que estaba sintiendo en su cuello—, la muchacha sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Ethan recibió un golpe en la entrepierna, haciendo que soltase de golpe a Clove y esta cayese al suelo. Segundos después, Ethan se retorcía de dolor en la colchoneta que formaba el suelo del área de peleas. Segundos después, chicos y chicas empezaron a reunirse alrededor de ambos, viendo como Clove se levantaba y Ethan se quedaba en el suelo lloriqueando por la patada recibida.

— **Vaya Ethan, te han dado una paliza...** — dijo una voz que llamó la atención de Clove. Se giró y vio a un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Era igual en tamaño que Ethan, pero era más ancho. Era fuerte, mucho. Si Clove hubiese peleado con él, ahora ella estaría más que muerta en el suelo o con alguna hemoragia interna grave. Aquel comentario llenó un poco a la morena de ego, así que solo se limitó a seguir mirando a aquel chico con el comentario oportuno.

— **Me las pagarás Staton, te lo juro...** — añadió Ethan en un susurro que solo ella alcanzó a oír. ¿Cómo se lo pagaría? ¿Destrozándole el porche de su casa? ¿Pillándola a la salida del colegio? Ahora mismo a Clove le dio igual, ahora sabía cuál era el punto flojo de aquel chico —y de todos— así que no dudaría en usar sus piernas para ello.

La chica salió de allí empujando a la gente y se fue hacia los vestuarios. Quería irse a casa, ya había tenido bastante hoy y le había prometido a Jackson volver pronto para terminar sus deberes atrasados —que eran bastantes y ya no podía seguir retrasándolos más—. Una mano en su hombro la frenó e hizo que Clove se diese la vuelta, encontrándose al chico del comentario oportuno.

— **Soy Cato Larence, ¿tú eres?** — preguntó el chico extendiendo la mano a Clove.

— **Clove Staton.** — dijo ella simplemente. Dudó si darle la mano, pero ¿qué iba a perder?

Sus manos se juntaron y él sonrió. Clove le miró confusa, no sabía muy bien por qué se presentaba de esa forma tan agradable si era amigo de Ethan, o eso parecía. Ella fue la primera en soltarse, le parecía incómodo el contacto físico con otra persona, nunca había tenido amigas a las que abrazar, solo a sus padres y a su hermano. Simplemente. A lo largo de sus trece años, así que, era de esperar que no fuese buena en las relaciones sociales.

— **Me alegra que le hayas dejado así, quizás aprenda a no juzgar a la gente.** — dijo Cato tratando de contener una risa.

— **¿No es tú amigo?** — inquirió ella alzando ambas cejas.

— **Bueno... Vamos a la misma clase desde prescolar, nos conocemos, salimos con los mismos amigos, quizás a veces nos llevamos bien... Pero no le considero como tal, solo es un molesto imbécil al que tienes que soportar.** — dijo soltando un suspiro. Clove trató de contener una risa, pero ni pudo ni quiso del todo. — **Es verdad, es demasiado molesto.** — dijo el rubio mostrando media sonrisa.

Desde aquel día, Cato siempre se acercaba a entablar una conversación con Clove. Ella con el paso de las semanas empezó a ver que quizás, solo quizás, había encontrado eso a lo que se llamaba "un amigo". No quería preguntar directamente "¿eres mi amigo?" pero poco a poco, eso le fue quedando bastante claro hasta que empezó a tomarle como tal.

*** / FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE CLOVE /* **

***/ FLASHBACK DE CATO /***

Y por fin, por fin el maldito timbre daba la hora de la salida. Había quedado con Clove a las seis en la puerta del Centro de Entrenamientos, así que debería llegar pronto a su casa, comer, ayudar a su hermana con los deberes y hacer los suyos propios. Pero como siempre, sus compañeros no se lo ponían nada fácil.

— **Oh, venga Cato vente a las canteras...** — dijo Sant mientras trataba de convencerle poniéndole caras graciosas. Eran grandes amigos, se conocían desde... ¿Desde que habían nacido? Ambas madres eran amigas, muy buenas amigas, así que estaba claro que estos dos serían grandes amigos, y así era.

— **Sant, sabes que tengo que ayudar a mi hermana... Y con todo lo que nos mandó la de Historia... Dudo que pueda ir.** — dijo suspirando y apoyándose en su taquilla.

— **Dios, pasa de los deberes... Siempre los traes hechos...** — dijo Sant resoplando.

— **Y por eso apruebo. Y tu, al no traerlos, suspendes. ¿Ves la diferencia?** — dijo mostrando una risa altanera. Como respuesta a esa "provocación" recibió un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.

— **No lo intentes Sant, no viene porque ha quedado con su novia...** — dijo de pronto Ethan apareciendo sin más y acoplándose al grupo. — **Dale recuerdos de mi parte. Si es que la ves.** — dijo riéndose.

— **¿Novia? ¿Qué novia?** — preguntó Sant perdido.

— **Clove Staton, la canija de primer año.** — dijo Ethan mirando a Sant con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

— **No es mi novia.** — dijo Cato sin alterarse. — **Es mi amiga.**

— **Claro, claro...** — dijo Ethan riéndose. — **Si es solo tu amiga, ¿por qué no la dejas colgada? Lo entenderá. ¿No?** — dijo alzando una ceja.

Sant miró a Cato fijamente, esperando su respuesta. Este sabía que Cato no era de romper compromisos, pero si le retaban, dejaba de tener parte racional y podía llegar incluso a meterse en lios.

— **Bueno, no pasa nada.** — dijo Sant antes de que Cato contestase. — **Si has quedado con ella antes que con nosotros, es normal que vayas con ella.**

En aquel preciso momento, justo en aquel momento, Clove pasó por allí sin fijarse en quienes estaban. Sin fijarse en que Cato estaba allí. Ethan, después de lo que ocurrió en el Centro de Entrenamientos del dos, se la tenía jurada, y no veía la hora de hacerle una jugarreta a la chica. Y eso hizo. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, Ethan echando el pie hacia atrás, Clove tropezándose y cayendo de cara al suelo, libros que se desparramaron por el suelo, risas contra la chica que trataba de entender qué narices estaba pasando.

— **Clove... ¿Estás bien? **— dijo Cato ayudándola a levantarse. Ella solo le miró y negó lentamente, no quería ayuda. Eso estaba más que claro, pero él hizo que no vio esa mirada y recogió un par de libros. Ambos seguían recogiendo las cosas y Ethan riéndose a carcajada limpia. Cato le dio tres libros a Clove y se puso recto, agarrando a Ethan del cuello y golpeándole contra las taquillas sin soltar el amarre de su mano entorno al cuello del chico, apretando cada vez que subía la ira del rubio. — **Entiéndeme de una maldita vez, Ethan.** — dijo Cato entre dientes. — **Vuelves a tocarla o a mirarla, y te juro que te mato de la peor de las formas que tu absurda mente pueda recrear.** — dijo apretando más el agarre. — **¿Entendido estúpido?** — preguntó. Segundos después notó una mano en su brazo, girándose y viendo a Clove.

— **Déjale... No merece la pena, es solo una rata incomprendida que tiene que hacer sufrir a los demás para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.** — dijo ella con la voz tranquila. Cato relajó el agarre, pero Ethan no se atrevió a moverse, solo miraba fijamente a la chica. — **No merece la pena que malgaste tu tiempo pegándole, nadie debería hacerlo.** — dijo agarrando con fuerza sus libros. — **El mejor desprecio es no hacer aprecio. Lo único que le molestaría es que nadie le hiciese caso, solo quiere llamar la atención de la gente y lo consigue de esta forma. Eso es lo que él teme, no ser nadie para la gente. Ser invisible. **— terminó de decir ella.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Cato soltó el cuello de Ethan y asintió, cogiendo su mochila y poniendo una mano en la espalda de ella, sacándoles a ambos de allí. Todavía estaba alterado, mucho. Pero tenía que relajarse. A Ethan el susto le duraría más de una semana, siempre era así. Cato se divertía asustándole, pues Ethan iba de macho y era un cobarde.

— **Escúchame Clove...** — dijo él parándose en mitad del patio mirándola. Ella se giró para mirarle alzando las cejas. — **Si te vuelve a decir algo, o te hace algo... Sea él o sus amigos, dímelo.** — dijo apretando la cinta de la mochila.

— **No hace falta que lo hagas... No tienes por qué defenderme...** — dijo ella tratando de reprocharle aquello.

— **Pero quiero hacerlo. Prométemelo.** — dijo él esperando la respuesta positiva de ella.

— **Dudo que se vuelva a acercar a mí.**

— **Prométemelo.** — volvió a insistir él.

— **Está bien...** — dijo rodando los ojos. — **Te lo diré.** — añadió suspirando.

Cato solo asintió y volvió a arrastrarla despacio hasta uno de los bancos del patio. Pocos minutos después, se unieron Sant y algunos amigos más, Cato hizo las presentaciones y, desde aquel día, él sintió que tenía el apoyo de sus amigos en seguir con aquella extraña relación —puesto que todos acabaron adorando a la muchacha— y ella se dió cuenta de que ser sociable, no era tan malo como ella creía.

***/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE CATO /***


	4. Para siempre

Muuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir el fic *-* Sois poquitos ¿tres? xD pero con eso me basta y me alegra de que por ahora os esté gustando *-* Aquí otro capítulo :3 ¡Espero que os guste criaturitas del señor!

* * *

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Cato se tumbó al lado de Clove, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Eso no era nuevo, no era un silencio incómodo, era como aquellos silencios en las noches del distrito dos cuando Cato esperaba a Clove y ambos se iban a las montañas, al bosque o al río a mirar las estrellas y a estar tranquilos, sin miradas, sin nadie que les dijese cómo tenían que vivir y cómo debían vivir. Porque sí, aunque ambos entrenasen y quisiesen ir a los Juegos, ambos sabían que tenían posibilidades de morir, no eran unos idiotas, sabían que podían regresar, pero también no hacerlo.

— **Voy a echar de menos las noches tranquilas en el bosque.** — dijo la morena con la voz tranquila, apaciguada.

— **Yo también, aunque bueno... Quizás la Arena sea... Parecida.** — contestó el rubio sintiéndose mal por ese comentario. No sería lo mismo, claro que no. En el bosque no les perseguían 22 tributos para matarles, en el bosque nadie les observaba. En la Arena sí. — Bueno, ya me entiendes... — terminó de decir suspirando.

— **Sí, te entiendo. Y espero que sea parecido, tendremos ese punto a nuestro favor.** — dijo ella cerrando los ojos. ¿En serio estaban ya planeando las cosas de la Arena? Aquello la hizo darse cuenta de algo, ellos tenían que permanecer unidos y unidos se podía decir que ambos, eran invencibles. Se complementaban a la perfección, la fuerza de él con la agilidad de ella, la puntería de ella con la sequedad de los golpes de él. Eran dañinos, y ella lo sabía. — **¿Cómo serán los demás?** — preguntó refiriéndose a los tributos.

— **¿Quieres saber la verdad?** — dijo mirándola, ella alzó la vista y un poco el cuello para mirarle directamente a los ojos, asintiendo lentamente. — **Me importa bastante poco como sean.** — dijo sonando un poco rudo. — **Solo espero que sean unos inútiles.** — dijo mostrando media sonrisa y haciendo que Clove pusiese los ojos en blanco, aunque ella también lo deseaba.

Silencio roto por el viento chocando contra el hierro del tren, ramas que rozaban con sutileza las ventanas que dejaban ver el manchón de paisaje que se podía llegar a ver —si no conseguías marearte por esa sensación de rapidez pero sin notarlo—. Clove se movió para dejar su cara a la altura de la de Cato, no se sentía bien si siempre quedaba por debajo de él, ya bastante mal lo pasaba porque él le sacase tantas cabezas. Poco después, ambos quedaron dormidos mientras en los demás distritos, las Cosechas aún estaban en marcha.

DISTRITO 01.

Y ahí estaban esos dos tributos. Una chica que tenía un brillo propio, Glimmer Graymack y Marvel Parker. Ambos parecían seguros de sí mismos, ambos no se miraban, se notaba ambiente tenso. Sus mentores, Glosh y Cashmere Fay —los hermanos vencedores— les miraban como si con una lupa lo hiciesen. Los padres miraban a sus hijos con orgullo, nadie se había presentado voluntario. Pero digamos la verdad, parece que este año, los tributos del Distrito Uno no iban a prometer un gran espectáculo a no ser que el que los matase, nos deleitase con uno haciéndoles sufrir.

DISTRITO 03.

Demasiado jóvenes para morir. Una chica de dieciseis años llamada Megan Peeters y un chico de catorce años llamado Sam Gardner. Ambos parecían asustados, aunque más el chico. Ella parecía querer guardar el tipo, no darle el gusto a sus contrincantes de ver que era una presa fácil, asustada, que temblaba como si de un flan se tratase. Ninguno se derrumbó aunque en los ojos de Sam se pudiese apreciar alguna que otra lágrima.

DISTRITO 04.

Distrito profesional que, al parecer, este año no tendría ni la mitad de sus profesionales. Una chica de diecisiete años llamada Susan Collins, que parecía estar bastante segura cuando subió al escenario, y un niño de doce años de cabellos dorados y rizados llamado Bejamin Ravenwood. El niño parecía asustado, pero Susan trató de calmarle con una sonrisa, a lo que él también respondió con una sonrisa. Se conocían, él era amigo de la hermana de ella.

DISTRITO 05.

Dos tributos de la misma edad, dieciseis años. Una chica con el pelo tan rojo y de piel tan pálida llamara Marina Fanye y un chico con rasgos afinados y con una mirada congelada llamado Erik Jones. Ambos parecían inertes, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento hasta que llegó el momento de entrar dentro, entonces fue cuando la pelirroja empezó a temblar, teniendo que ser sujetada por el mentor del distrito, aunque se recompuso rápido y negó lentamente mostrando media sonrisa, no quería ser débil, ella era más lista que todos los tributos juntos.

DISTRITO 06.

Seguros de sí mismo. Ambos subieron apartando a la gente de su camino. Al parecer, este año los tributos del distrito seis podrían dar de qué hablar. Al parecer, venían con ganas de darle un nuevo ganador, o ganadora, a este distrito tan mal visto últimamente por los mentores que tenían. La chica daba miedo, parecía la típica que se metía con las niñas dulces para quitarles el dinero del almuerzo, y así era. Conocida como Chruken —no confundir con Kraken, aunque iba con ese sentido—, pero bautizada por sus padres como Jessica Petersen. El chico era bastante alto, corpulento y con una mirada fría, llamado Aaron Larson, un chico que era bastante bueno en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

DISTRITO 07.

Un distrito que se podría llamar profesional dado que los habitantes están expuestos a armas desde pequeños. Una chica que parecía decidida en cuanto su nombre salió, llamada Samara Lawless. Un chico con cara de asustado, motivos no le faltaban, llamado Troy Mathews. Justos, mirándose con cara de "te comprendo, yo tampoco quiero ir", entraron dentro del edificio de justicia, derrumbándose en el interior. Fuera del alcance de las cámaras. Ellos no estaban preparados pero, ¿quién lo estaba realmente?

DISTRITO 08.

Pobre, pobre muchacha. Nada más escuchar su nombre rompió a llorar y se derrumbó en el suelo. Los agentes tuvieron que llevarla casi arrastras al escenario, pobre Emma Cox... Pobrecita. No pensó nunca que su nombre iba a salir, solo tenía 5 papeletas, solo tiene 15 años. Y va a una muerte segura. Él sin embargo no se derrumbó, salió al pasillo con la cabeza bien alta, andando a zancadas y negando que un Agente le tocase con una mirada casi mortal. Él, Sebastian Stan, tampoco tenía la suerte de su parte, tenía treinta y ocho papeletas acumuladas y era de ver que, tarde o temprano con 16 años, saliese elegido entre todos.

DISTRITO 09.

Este año el distrito nueve tendría dos pérdidas muy notables. Dos críos, una chica de trece años y otro chico de catorce. ¿Por qué era todo tan injusto? La pequeña Mara Adams, llorando subió al escenario y llorando estuvo mientras elegían a su compañero de tributo para los Juegos. Jayson Murs, un chico con una gran enfermedad que había podido ir a la Cosecha pero que no contaba con tener que morir en la Arena.

DISTRITO 10.

La ternura de una cara demasiado joven para morir, los llantos de una madre que ya había perdido a sus tres hijos mayores en los Juegos. Se podría decir que la familia McCoy nunca ha tenido suerte en lo referente a los Juegos, solo quedaban dos hijos vivos, y ahora mandaban a la más joven a morir a la Arena, pobre Judi McCoy, ahora la maldición de los McCoy perseguiría a la pequeña. El compañero, un chico que era conocido por ser hijo del carnicero más querido del distrito, salió elegido y frenó a su hermano mayor para que ir de voluntario. Él había salido, Hunter Berg, y él debía de ir. Así de sencillo.

DISTRITO 11.

Trágico, muy trágico. Una niña de doce años siendo elegida como tributo. Algo muy trágico en el distrito once, algo muy trágico en cualquier distrito de Panem. La pequeña Rue Byrne, con un pequeño temblor mientras caminaba, subió al escenario esperando saber quién sería aquel que iría con ella y, que seguramente no querría cargar con la pequeña en la Arena. Y el elegido fue Thresh Wonder, un chico de 18 años que miró a la pequeña con mezcla de afecto y pena, porque tenía una sobrina de la misma edad.

DISTRITO 12.

¡Sorpresa habitantes de Panem! La primera voluntaria del Distrito 12 en los 74 años que llevan los Juegos activos. Katniss Everdeen, de 16 años, se presentó voluntaria por su pequeña hermana, de 12 años, Primrose. Un cambio drástico, un saludo nada esperado por parte del Capitolio... Y su acompañante, el hijo del panadero, Peeta Mellark, de 16 años.

Todos los tributos habían sido elegidos, ahora solo faltaba juntarles... Y esperar que las primeras chispas y las primeras alianzas se formasen. Aunque ya había algunas formándose en esos momentos, mucho antes de que los tributos llegasen al Capitolio.

_"Toc, toc, toc"_ se escucha en la puerta. Ambos, Cato y Clove se dan cuenta de que se quedaron dormidos.

— **¡Clove vamos a comer!** — dijo la voz de Enobaria. — **¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está Cato?** — pregunta Enobaria en bajo, respondiendo a Brutus. En ese momento, abre la puerta y les ve a ambos. — **Está aquí dentro Brutus.** — dijo sin pasmarse lo más mínimo. ¿No debería hacerlo? Pues, al parecer, no. Volvió a cerrar la puerta dejando a nuestros tributos con la cara a cuadros.

Ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Clove fue la primera en levantarse de la cama, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Cato se quedó allí, sentado, esperándola. En cuanto salió, Cato se levantó como un resorte y se puso delante de ella, abrazándola —o más bien estrujándola entre sus brazos—.

— **Clove...** — dijo él apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella y cerrando durante un momento los ojos. Ella se quedó quieta, sin saber muy bien que hacer, pensando qué narices le pasaba a su amigo para soltarla un abrazo sin venir a cuento. — **Solo quiero que sepas...** — dijo tragando saliva. — **Que yo...** — dijo tratando de soltarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que no le saliese? — **Solo que...** — dijo separándose y mirándola fijamente. Ella alzó su mirada hacia él, frunciendo ambas cejas esperando a que Cato hablase. — **Que te voy a proteger... Siempre.** — dijo tragando saliva y mirándola fijamente.

Clove parpadeó, estaba... ¿Sorprendida? No, eso ya se lo había dicho antes. Pero algo en ella le decía que no era eso lo que realmente quería decirle, algo le gritaba que Cato había dicho otra cosa, porque no se atrevía a decir la otra. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era lo que él ocultaba? Ella se acercó a él rompiendo la distancia que había puesto el rubio al separarse de ella, abrazándole y ocultando su cara en el torso de él.

— **Para siempre Cato.** — dijo ella cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como los brazos de él se cerraban en torno a su espalda.

— **Para siempre Clovie...** — dijo mostrando media sonrisa y depositando un beso en la cabeza de ella. — **Para siempre...** — dijo jurándose a sí mismo que ella sería la ganadora de estos juegos, tuviese que matar a quién tuviese que matar y aunque tuviese que matarse a sí mismo. Ella, su vida, su pequeñaja, su pecosa, sus ojos, su Clove, volvería con vida al distrito dos, costase lo que costase. Como que se llamaba Cato Larence.


	5. Bienvenidos al Capitolio

Muchas, muchaaaaas gracias por los reviews *-* En serio, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y que haya subido 2 capítulos cada día, para mí, es un gran récord xD Jajajaja Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Cuando nuestros tributos llegaron a la mesa, se sentaron juntos. Brutus y Enobaria se miraron alzando una ceja, jamás —desde que ambos eran mentores— se habían encontrado con dos tributos así... Pero ambos sabían que ellos eran amigos, solo hacía falta detenerse a mirarles en el Centro de Entrenamiento y entender que, aunque ambos sean tributos en los mismos Juegos, no podrían dejar esa amistad tan peculiar que les une. La comida transcurrió normal, no se habló de los Juegos, ni de los demás tributos, fue una conversación extraña, aunque a decir verdad, todos los presentes preferían esto, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de los Juegos y de las tácticas que deberían seguir para traer a uno de vuelta.

[ ... ]

Pasadas dos horas, ambos tributos se volvieron a refugiar en el cuarto de Clove. Mientras tanto, nuestros mentores y el escolta se quedaron hablando en el vagón principal, casi en susurros. Todo esto pintaba mal, ellos lo sabían, si escogían a uno, este se iba a negar porque no quería vivir sin el otro. Y eso, eso significaba que todo podía echarse a perder y ambos preferirían morir a ganar sin el otro. Pero, ¿cómo conseguir que ambos luchasen si uno de ellos perecería en el intento?

— **Él la va a proteger. Se nota en cómo la mira, en cómo se pone a su lado... Todo.** — dijo Tempatius, el escolta.

— **Eso está claro. Ella quiere rechazar esa protección, pero en verdad la necesita.** — añadió Enobaria. — **Y ninguno de los dos querrá llegar a la final y batirse en duelo... Aunque yo tampoco lo deseo.** — dijo cogiendo aire. Algo que casi nadie sabía, ni siquiera nuestros tributos, es que Enobaria fue la íntima amiga de la madre de Clove y, aunque nunca tuvo trato con la pequeña, se siente en deuda con su amiga y por eso debe proteger a Clove.

En esos momentos, Cato apareció en el vagón y se apoyó en una de las paredes, cruzando los brazos y mirando a los tres bastante serio. Todo quedó en silencio, todos pusieron sus ojos sobre el muchacho que parecía que quería decir algo.

— **Quiero que ella gane.** — dijo simplemente. — **No quiero que os centréis en mí. Yo puedo cargarme a cualquiera sin ayuda, solo con coger una espada me basta.** — añadió mirando a Brutus, pues este le había entrenado bastantes veces. — **Quiero que los patrocinadores se fijen en ella. Que tratéis de ayudarla en todo lo posible.** — dijo poniendo un tono de voz decidido. — **Quiero y deseo que vuelva con vida.** — dijo terminando y esperando la respuesta de ambos mentores.

Enobaria se limitó a asentir. Brutus entrecerró los ojos pero asintió al cabo de unos segundos y Tempatius, bueno, el aplaudió un poco pero al ver la mirada que le lanzó el rubio, se quedó casi congelado y se limitó a bajar la mirada a la moqueta. Sin decir nada más, Cato se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la habitación de Clove, donde esta había caído rendida.

— **Era de esperar.** — dijo Brutus, su futura esposa, Enobaria, asintió. — **Tardaba en venir a decirnos esto.** — dijo suspirando.

— **La verdad, si él lo tiene claro, nosotros debemos de mirar por el Distrito.** — dijo la mujer tragando saliba.

— **¿No queréis sacarle partido a esto?** — habló Tempatius, haciendo que ambos mentores se girasen para mirarle alzando ambas cejas. — **Quiero decir... Cuando vuestro compromiso saltó a la luz, conseguisteis muchos patrocinadores en esos Juegos...** — dijo y ambos asintieron — **¿No os dais cuenta? Esto que acaba de hacer no es "por que sea mi amiga", es "por que la quiero y me gusta".** — dijo haciendo las comas con las manos. — **Podéis sacarle partido, podéis hacer que, por primera vez, el distrito dos se vea como un distrito de personas humanas y no de gente que disfruta asesinando. Podéis dejar claro que, aunque os entrenéis y seáis fuertes y hábiles, también existen las emociones en vuestras vidas.** — terminó de decir. Brutus miró a Enobaria, a él le parecía buena idea pero a ella... A ella no.

— **¿Os acordais de los tributos del distrito ocho de hace unos años? ¿Esos que eran novios? ¿Os acordais cómo terminaron? Muertos. Ambos.** — dijo ella totalmente segura. — **Irían a por Clove, y eso desataría que Cato se volviese loco. Y ambos,** — dijo mirando a Brutus — **sabemos como se comporta ese muchacho cuando se le cruzan los cables. Podría fallar, podrían matarle.** — terminó de decir soltando un suspiro.

— **¿Y si no fueran a por Clove?** — dijo Tempatius.

— **Matarían a Cato y la dejarían desprotegida. Él la protegerá dentro de la Arena, dudo que algún tributo lograse acercarse a ella.** — respondió Brutus. — **Eso la dejaría totalmente sola, con los demás aliados y todos sabemos que esas alianzas son falsas, que en cuanto un distrito se quede sin un tributo, van a ir a por el restante. Todos lo hemos hecho.** — replicó.

— **Esto deberíamos hablarlo con ellos. A él se le ve ese sentimiento, pero a ella no.** — habló Enobaria haciendo que ambos la mirasen fijamente. — **Puede que ella solo sienta amistad, o un amor de hermanos. Cato se comporta como si de un hermano se tratase, si quitamos esos sentimientos que la profesa a ella...** — trató de explicar cómo veía ella el asunto, y el asunto era ese. — **Cualquiera que no conozca al muchacho, pensaría que solo la quiere como a una hermana pequeña, y es la impresión que ambos dan. De hermanos.** — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No hubo réplica, ella tenía razón. Pero no hubo réplica en ese gran salón, no hubo réplica entre esas tres personas, pero en la cabeza de cierta morena hubo un réplica que no salió de allí, de su cabeza. Ella no quería a Cato como a un hermano, Cato era algo extraño para ella. Era agradable estar con él, disfrutaba y se podía olvidar de todo lo demás centrándose en ambos, la sensación que sentía cuando él la abrazaba no era la misma que cuando Jackson la abrazaba, ahí estaba la gran diferencia, pero ella no tenía muy claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él.

Clove siguió con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba como los adultos comenzaban a tomar algún tentenpié y la respiración apaciguada que demostraba que Cato se había quedado dormido a su lado. Giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con la cara tranquila del muchacho, mostró media sonrisa y se arrimó a él, haciendo que este pasase su brazo por encima de ella para que esta se quedase de nuevo dormida, sintiéndose protegida entre los brazos de su amigo.

[ ... ]

_"Toc, toc, toc" _volvió a sonar de nuevo en la puerta del compartimento de Clove. Ella fue la primera en despertarse, tratando de moverse pero sin poder hacerlo por el brazo de Cato en su cadera. Aquello la hizo sonreír de lado, pero en seguida borró la sonrisa cuando sintió como este se despertaba.

— **Chicos, arriba. En diez minutos llegamos al Capitolio.** — dijo la voz de Tempatius.

El brazo de Cato desapareció de la cadera de ella haciendo que esta pudiese levantarse y sentarse en la cama, colocándose como pudo el cabello. Pocos minutos después, ambos salieron del compartimento y caminaron al vagón principal, donde esperaban los mentores y el escolta. Clove mostró media sonrisa y no se separó ni un segundo de Cato, era como si estuviesen pegados con cola.

Notaron como el tren reducía velocidad, y ambos, como si de uno de sus juegos se tratase, corrieron a la ventana para admirar el Capitolio. A pesar de que ambos tenían el suficiente dinero para viajar a él, nunca se les había presentado la ocasión, dado que el distrito dos solo hacía una visita al Capitolio —sin contar los Juegos del Hambre—, y era cuando los alumnos de último curso —en el que estaba Cato—, a finales de curso —aún faltaban tres meses para ello— viajaban al Capitolio.

— **Bienvenida al Capitolio, Clovie...** — dijo Cato mirándola a ella y sonriendo, esta le devolvió la sonrisa y miró por la ventana. Eran edificios grandes, y había un gran lago que cubría gran parte del terreno. De pronto, todo quedó oscuro, un túnel. Ambos sabían que la Estación de Trenes estaba bajo tierra, así que, ninguno se extrañó.

Y de pronto... Cientos de personas aparecieron y comenzaron a gritar los nombres de nuestros tributos. Aquello hizo que la piel de la morena se erizase y un escalofrío recorriese su espalda. Ahora aclamaban su nombre, puede que alguno la ayudase, pero podía morir en el intento. Cato solamente podía pensar en que toda esa gente iba a disfrutar de unos Juegos y, aunque él no fuese a ganarlos, trataría de darles un buen espectáculo hasta que alguien acabase con él.

El tren fue aminorando su marcha, Enobaria y Brutus apremiaron a los tributos para que se acercasen a la puerta y así hicieron. Poco después, una ola de Capitolianos se les echó encima, tratando de tocar a uno de sus ganadores, o quizás no. Un coche los recogió y los llevó por las calles que ya comenzaban a llenarse del ambiente de los Juegos. Clove miraba por su ventana, agarrada a la mano de Cato mientras este solo miraba a la chica y de vez en cuando, por la ventana. Enobaria miraba aquellas manos unidas, solamente pensando que pobres de ellos, que jamás tendrían una vida juntos, no porque el Capitolio se la arrebataría a uno o a los dos. Brutus miraba a su futura esposa tratando de saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, la conocía muy bien, y sabía que, si algo se la atragantaba, ese algo debía de salir bien. Tempatius solo se limitaba a hablar —solo, porque nadie le estaba escuchando— de las cosas de las que iban a disfrutar, que iban a comer y sobre los estilistas que les habían tocado.

Horror. Estilistas, con esa palabra hizo que Clove le mirase fijamente. Ella odiaba la ropa, si fuese por ella iría siempre con su cómodo pijama. Pero no, ahí estaba la maldita moda, y algo que se la había olvidado era que los Juegos tenían un "pre-concurso" de quién era la tributo que mejor vestía, la más guapa, la que parecía más segura de sí misma. Y ahí Clove, no tenía nada que ganar pero tenía todas las de perder. Un apretón de parte de Cato hizo que ella tragase saliva y le mirase, asintiendo y calmándose —o intentándolo—.

Ahora, solo faltaba llegar al Centro y esperar órdenes. Primero, debían de ver el resúmen de las demás Cosechas, conocer a sus contrincantes. Y aquello, a ambos les parecía de lo más divertido e interesante, ambos sacaban las mismas conclusiones y ambos, se empezarían a imaginar la muerte de cada uno de ellos.


	6. Anuncio

Siento estar tardando tanto en subir un nuevo cap, lo tengo casi acabado, pero se me borró y lo tuve que volver a empezar y la inspiración se me fue. A parte, estuve liada en casa y estudiando, así que, pronto nuevo cap.


End file.
